


Kevin gives Jamie the Succ

by trashwalkeralec



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Kevaime, M/M, brojob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwalkeralec/pseuds/trashwalkeralec
Summary: Jamie gets the s u c c





	Kevin gives Jamie the Succ

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt to make something lewd, until it turns into memes.

Nature had its own way creating a beautiful stage. Jamie considered that to be true, especially in those moments in his mail route in which he stood in absolute, serene, silence. 

Before him, past a rather conspicuous sports car, black metal stairs ascended up the face of an unassuming apartment complex. The muted colors of the building, drab and unremarkable, more akin to some set meant to invoke a sense of unease on an audience, withered into dullness before the glow of the growing twilight. The world beyond was already dark, and steeped in absolutely quiet. What enrapturing speeches were needed when emotions did the talking in such scenes? Jamie's predilection for theater, and the decision he had come to make, were born of the same feeling. It was more than theatrics. There were no theatrics in earnest displays, he knew. He was in a stage, away from any theater, but in this instance, he was neither an actor, adapter, nor passive spectator. 

That filled Jamie with courage. 

Was ascending the many flights of stairs leading to his other half's apartment not unlike the titanic climax of a riveting performance in action, in resolve, and in determination? It could even work for a play. Yes, a fleeting gesture, Jamie thought, quick to end like the day, yes, so mundane as to go unnoticed by onlookers, but to an audience. . . tears. 

Maybe. 

Eight floors worth of stairs, though he could've left the heavy package in some assigned ground level-mailbox. A solemn character, yes, up a flight of stairs. Silently. On a journey that ends at last, as the sun goes down. Then, 

Curtains. Scene.

Jamie's wants and needs were not always the same. Of needing, there were mailboxes out there that needed to be filled, and of wanting - what he wanted made no matter, he didn't have much time. Altering routes had consequences.

The ordeal ended at the stairs. It was almost appropriate that Kevin's door was the nearest. He knocked, taking a deep breath. Through the peephole, Jamie's nose seemed like a pulsating, bloated monster, with its beady, far-apart eyes glinting in the light of sunset.

Kevin opened the door, and Jamie thought he had seen in him surprise for the briefest of moments. "Jamie," a smile spread across his face, bright in its sincerity and gorgeous in its simplicity, though an instant later, before Jamie could blink, it settled into comfortable smugness. He raised an eyebrow, "How could I pretend to not get why you would be willing to go through so much trouble just to have some of Kevin?" 

"If only for a second." He presented the box. "Your package."

"Ah, right." Kevin received it, stepping back to open the door wider. He stood aside, looking away, his intent left unspoken. "Thank you." 

Jamie held firm. "What is it? It's heavy."

He shrugged. "Cant remember." Kevin tossed the package out of sight. He didn't spare his belongings a glance as dishes crashed and settled somewhere inside. "It was an excuse mostly. Well? Come in already."

Jamie hesitated. "I-I, well I can't right now." he admitted, fidgeting with the strap of his mailbag. "HahA, you know, the mail doesn't deliver itself. I only stopped by for a moment."

Kevin pouted, "Will you be able to live knowing what you're missing?"

Jamie stood transfixed, unable to look away. He gulped. "I must."

"Cruel."

"I must be cruel, only to be kind," he said, trying to add levity to a situation which was, as he well knew, quite seriously wearing down his resistance. Ten minutes. He could kiss him by then. Leave after. The hero had to resist. Regaining his composure, however briefly, he raised a fist, and shut his eyes - to close out with a lark "How will I go on? Yet I must leave. I'll have more time soon. Say goodbye to me." 

Kevin did not respond for a long moment. His eyes gleamed with a certain wanting, unblinking. His shoulders moved with a slowly, but with a sultry fluidity that made Jamie keenly aware of his heartbeat. 

He felt his cheeks warm up as Kevin moved inexorably forward.

"So, I-uh-" stammered Jamie. 

A sharp step forward, and Kevin was in possession of the mailman's hat.

Jamie reached for it, is hand reaching out blindly but as quickly as he could, but it was already on Kevin's other hand. Jamie closed in, only to find a hand deftly land upon his chest, barring his way forward. Kevin took a step back, his off arm outstretched into his apartment. Jamie made to follow. He stopped suddenly, frozen at the threshold, agape, realizing he had been defeated. Lead astray, bamboozled, had. The hat was beyond his reach. Kevin flipped the mailman's hat into view. 

"Come get your hat." he smirked. 

The hero could never resist. 

***

When Kevin finally cornered the mailman, his eyes went wide, as if he'd remembered something. "Wait."

He approached some seemingly expensive media devices, clicked a button, and, as the beats began in earnest, beckoned Jamie forward. Then, he began dancing by himself.

"For you." Kevin said.

Jamie watched as he made mail math, how much mail to deliver in an hour, before it was shamelessly late. Kevin danced, and danced. He danced to the point were he lost his august shoes. Then his jacket, and the shirt underneath. He danced until the genre changed. By that point half an hour had passed, half an hour without Kevin tiring, and without Jamie daring to do anything. Three quarters of an hour in, Jamie decided late was late, and nothing would change that. He stood, possessed of courage, and approached Kevin.

Hoping for at least one chaste smooch had proven to be over-planning. As he did with most things in his life, Kevin kissed with careless abandon. Jamie was curiously surprised Kevin didn't own a low rider featuring big booty females on the hood, cheeks glistening, just for show - such was the measure of his restraint. There was no selfishness in his caresses however, not even greed, but instead, a smoldering desire to be likewise caressed. 

The boy Jamie liked the most favored him with a smile as they slumped back onto one end of the couch. Kevin prowled over Jamie with hungry eyes. His hand brushed his cheek, traveling down to pass over his neck with light fingers. Jamie turned to expose his neck. Kevin kissed him there, his lips sliding a warm, tingling kiss down to his collarbone. 

Jamie sensed a shudder pass through him, feeling the tickling warmth of his breath on his neck, "Kevin," he moaned, as Kevin's hand ran further down his chest. 

Jamie's breathing quickened. There was a stirring within his khakis. Kevin's hand continued its way down, passing over Jamie's abdomen, flat and made hard by the unending athletic endeavors of a mailman. He squirmed under Kevin, realizing that he was unsure if it was because of Kevin's attentions or because he wanted Kevin's hand to rub against his straining manhood. 

Kevin pulled away from Jamie's neck, just an inch. They faced each other, enough for their lips to brush together. Jamie grasped his scarf, pulling him forward. They kissed feverishly, until their quick breathing far outpaced them. Kevin leaned back, his hand pressed to Jamie's erection.

"I want to give you the succ, Jamie." said Kevin.

"Wh-what?"

He leaned over, whispering, "I want to have more of you."

Jamie flushed, understanding. He nodded. Kevin reached for his zipper, and pulled.

And pulled. 

It wouldn't give. Kevin frowned, properly straddling Jamie to use both his hands against his khakis. The zipper was hopelessly stuck. 

"Ah, no, no you have to-"

"I got it."

His attempts failed, until Jamie proved the zipper was slid up, then smoothly down, not just pulled down. 

"Aha!" Kevin exclaimed.

Jamie's cock sprang into view. Kevin watched in awe for a moment, as it swelled further, hard as stone yet supple. 

He pressed his lips against the tip, teasing his bare flesh. Jamie gasped, a wave of pleasure rolling over his mind, filling him with wanting. He arched his back slightly, involuntarily, as Kevin made sure to pass his moist lips throughout his surprisingly hot length. 

He clasped the mailman's cock, moving his hand slowly, and sucked on his throbbing head shamelessly, taking more and more of him into his mouth with each motion. Jamie caressed his Kevin, his tongue was warm, so warm. He continued to succle lustfully, rubbing the mailman's meat up and down with a vigor not unlike that which had possessed him earlier. He took off his scarf, and wound it around Jamie's bepis.

"Mh mhmhm mhmm" he said, through penis.

"Kevin?"

"MHM MHMHMM HMMM"

"Are you saying its kevin time?"

"Mhm"

Kevin's eyes filled with determination. Jamie threw his head back, his girth filling Kevin's mouth and its penisy flavor prompting him to give the mailman more salacious attention. 

"Oh, keviiin," moaned Jamie.

"Give me your mailman sauce." kevin breathed as his hands worked.

"Wh-"

Kevin swirled his tongue as he continued his loving administrations. Jamie moaned, louder this time.

"Kevin, i- I believe, Im about-i believe im about to climaaaax!"

Kevin was ready when Jamie achieved full release bro. 

"Jamie, please, fill my clown hole"

"Your what?"

"My clussy"

***

Despite Jamie's fears, there was no one to ask why there was a mailman delivering mail at midnight. Likewise, there was no one to notice he was smelly and sweaty as well.


End file.
